


The New Warlock in Town

by LukaDeTrolla



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, M/M, Magical Alec Lightwood, Magnus is a good boyfriend, Maryse kind of doesn't know who Alec's father is?, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, it's complicated - Freeform, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 13:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukaDeTrolla/pseuds/LukaDeTrolla
Summary: After coming home from Edom, Alec starts experiencing strange things and learns that perhaps he's not what he thought he though he thought he was.





	The New Warlock in Town

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, the original version of this was way different, but don't worry, this version is way better!

Coming home from Edom… well, it was hellish for Alec, to say the least. He felt like his entire body was on fire, sometimes feeling like his very being would suddenly combust. At night he’d lay on the bed, unable to sleep as pain and fire coursed through him. He hoped Jace didn’t feel the pain he went through daily since Edom. 

Now he stood in a crowded room with downworlders and shadowhunters alike, deciding on the fate of Helen Blackthorn, and unfortunately her fate had already been decided—she was to be exiled. 

As she cried and hugged her little siblings, promising to always keep in touch with them. With one last look at the sad scene, Alec went up to the roof, the one place he could go and not have to worry about anything. 

He stared up at the stars, getting lost in them when his eyes suddenly started burning, like he got acid in them and was slowly becoming blind. “Shit…” he swore, not even caring about having cursed as he gritted his teeth to keep from crying out in pain. 

“Sadly there was nothing either of us could do about Helen Blackthorn’s fate—Alexander?” Alec barely registered that Magnus had gone on the roof near him, he was too busy feeling like his eyes were boiling away. 

Alec’s breathing labored, barely feeling Magnus’ cool hands hold his shoulder firmly. 

“Alexander? What’s wrong?” Magnus asked worriedly. 

“E-everything… hurts…” Alec groaned, leaning against Magnus, his eyes clenched shut. He was sweating, his breathing quickening. “Burning…”

Magnus frowned, and looked Alec over, he couldn’t see any injuries and the Silent Brothers healed all of them when they had come home, and it hadn’t been that long since all of them had been back, meaning Alec couldn’t have gone out demon hunting as he was still recovering.

“Here, let’s get back inside.” Magnus said, hoping to check Alec for any sort of anomalies residing inside the black haired boy’s body.

Alec nodded weakly, giving Magnus full permission to carry him.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once in the room, Magnus made sure Alec was comfortable, lying him on his back and holding his hand while he checked Alec. “...What?” He questioned, glad Alec hadn’t heard in his fits of pain and agony. 

Magic. Magnus had found growing magic in the shadowhunter, magic that he was sure hadn’t been in Alexander before. 

“M-Magnus…” Alec moaned, his grip on the warlock’s hand tightening. 

“Hush now…” Magnus whispered before he casted a small sleep spell over Alec. 

Magnus waited, sighing as he felt the grip loosen, the younger’s pained expression relaxing slightly. 

“Magic… what is going on inside you, Alexander?” Magnus asked with a frown before he walked out of Alec’s room, looking around the Institute for anyone that could explain what was going on with Alec to him.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He spotted Maryse Lightwood first, the woman busying herself in the library, looking over all of the books, appearing distraught. 

“Maryse.” He called out, getting the woman’s attention. 

“Magnus.” she replied curly. 

Magnus ignored her tone and walked closer to her, his cat eyes gleaming in the dimly lit room. 

“Maryse, as much as it pains me to say, I need your help. It’s Alexander, he’s in pain but with no clear sign of injury. When I checked him for internal injuries I discovered magic in him, magic that is growing as we speak, I might add.” Magnus told her, his worry for Alec increasing by the second. 

Maryse sighed, looking down, her eyes closed. “I knew I should have never let him out of my sight.” 

“And why is that, dear? And might I ask that we take this certainly lovely conversation into Alexander’s room? I put a sleep spell on him and fear the pain and agony he’ll feel when he wakes up.” Magnus said creating a portal, albeit with some difficulty.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maryse looked at her still sleeping son dejectively, his breathing even, he appeared to be at peace at the moment. 

“Now please talk, I would like all of the details as well.” Magnus said, sitting on the bed beside Alec. 

Maryse took a deep breath, peeking over at her resting son again before she met Magnus’ gaze. 

“While we were in the Circle, Robert had a long time affair going with another shadowhunter. I was so angry at him! One night I snuck off, I somehow ended up in a Downworlders’ bar in Paris. The rest of the night is blurry, but I remember waking up the next morning sore and alone…” Maryse paused, moving some of Alec’s sweaty bangs out of his face before she started the story back up again. “A month later I discovered I was pregnant. I knew it couldn’t have been Robert’s child either… so when Alec was born, I was scared, scared that he would resemble whoever I was with that night. The night Alec was born… when I got to hold him, I couldn’t help but think of how beautiful my baby was, I thought for sure Alec had been blessed by the Angel himself. But then Alexander opened his eyes for the first time and I was mesmerized. His eyes were like frozen waters, Neither myself or Robert had those eyes. At first I thought I bed with a faerie, but Alexander had none of the traits of the Fair Folk. Magnus,” She addressed the warlock, her voice quieting down to a mere whisper. “I truly wish to help Alexander, I do, but I am not sure how I can.” 

Magnus nodded, having listened to every part of the story. “I could delve into your memories and see if we can find some clue as to who could be the father.” He offered before he looked over, seeing Alec awake. “Alexander? You should be resting!” He stated worriedly. 

Alec turned to him, his expression blank, his eyes pale. “I have to come home… father needs me…” The young shadowhunter mumbled, standing up, his walk sluggish and lacking his usual grace. 

Magnus frowned, wondering what Alec could mean and ran after the black haired boy.

He froze as he saw Alec create a portal and walk through, the boy not once glancing back at Magnus.

**Author's Note:**

> This was betaed by my friend Karen Hikari, honestly, I'm not sure where I would be with out her ^.^'


End file.
